All of our laboratory projects have interrelated themes. The work of this project has come to overlap Z01 AI 00397-07 LCI. We have found that intravenous immunoglobulin, used to treat that syndrome, decreases cellular C3 and increased erythrocyte IgG. The latter is true because of anti RBC IgG in the IVIG preparation. See the related report for details.